


Often.

by satansprotege



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansprotege/pseuds/satansprotege
Summary: Sytry made the bad decision of not listening to Baalberith. He brought it on himself..
Relationships: Baalberith/Sytry (Makai Ouji)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Often.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a theeesome sequel with Dantalion if you're interested. ;) This is only definitely dubcon. I doubt this fandom even exists anymore.

Exhaling to himself, Sytry didn't know what to do. He had exactly five minutes before he was supposed to go into the room and confront his uncle about why he didn't follow his orders. 'He was supposed to convince William to come over. He did.. but changed his mind at the last minute; saying something happened.' He didn't know how much trouble he would be in with Baalberith; but he knew he wouldn't come out of the room in the same perfect health condition. He /HAD/ to calm himself down; Baalberith got a kick out of the seeing the other intimidated; and he didn't want to feed the monster he, himself, he had created. Looking at the watch on his wrist; he exhaled to himself, taking a deep breath. His heart was thumping rapidly in his chest; and he didn't know how to calm himself down in any sense. His shaky hand reached out to touch the door handle; not even reaching the metal knob before the large door was swung open with much malice it almost frightened him. Looking at Baalberith's dark expression, the demon visibly paled at the menacing eyes. "Come in." His uncle spoke with a hiss. 'He was screwed; literally and figuratively.'

Swallowing thickly, he nodded his head slowly, skeptical on if Baalberith was going to attack him right as he entered the room; then again, he couldn't risk anyone seeing the kind of abuse he suffers almost daily from not doing a proper job in his eyes. Sytry walked into the room wearily, a light click of his heel clad feet as he stopped silently in the middle of the room. Baalberith gestured to the small cushion next to his seat; the spot he always sat in before a lecture, and a good beating. Gathering up all of his strength, he walked over to the cushion sat right next to Baalberith's throne, his designated spot when it came to nearly everything when it involved the two together, looking forward, he sat on the cushion. Crossing his legs, he placed his hands in his lap, letting out a soft exhale; shifting in his spot. He watched as Baalberith took a seat in the throne, looking at the smaller male with nothing expect spite. He knew he should've listen or it was his ass on the line but betraying William as bad as taking him near his uncle; he couldn't go through with that.

"Explain to me why William wasn't here yesterday night at dinner, like I ordered you to, little doll. Did you defy me on purpose? Or are you growing fond of the idiotic human. Hurry up and answer, I'm getting real impatient at the moment."

Staring at the other as if he was speaking another language; he swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth was dry; and that was probably just from the fear building up in him. His blood ran cold as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn't get him knocked upside the head; and he couldn't possibly lie either. The punishments were always more brutal since somehow; Baalberith always knew when he was lying in even the smallest of ways. "I invited him at first, and he agreed but.." He stopped talking, he didn't know if he should tell him the full story. Baalberith would be pissed if he found out that Sytry had actually grew fond of the human; other than trying to get him to vote for him so, not even him, Baalberith could be the ruler. No, he couldn't be happy with being the western duke at all; he had to get back to heaven, and it was irritating him in ways he couldn't even imagine. "But what?" The words snapped him out of his trance. 'Shit, it was his turn to speak again.' He still didn't know how to answer him back so he simply looked down, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt, he knew he had nothing to say and it would stay this way. He had already slipped up by stopping in the midst of his sentence; he could feel the others' stare basically seeing right through him. He [ HATED ] how easy Baalberith could see through his facade.

"As I thought. You're growing into a soft imbecile that can't even handle one simple task. I had high hopes for you, Sytry; I really did." Sytry couldn't let him lose faith in him completely and turn to the other that he despised with nearly his whole being, Gilles. That name left a sour taste in his mouth and he couldn't understand for the life of him why Baalberith ever picked him. He was nothing but a dirty dog in his actual life; and he wasn't any different in the 'second chance' he had been given once he joined the race to get Sytry Baalberith to win the damn thing. "Uncle-!" He stopped him from talking- As he thought, Baalberith looked at him and raised an eyebrow; staring at him; his eyes narrowing a bit. He hated to be interrupted and Sytry knew that all to well. "I-" Before he could even continue his sentence; a stinging feeling welled in his cheek. 'Baalberith just smacked him.'Obviously, he was asking for it since he interrupted him; he didn't think that it would be such a big deal; since he had been trying to think of a way to explain himself.' Proving himself wrong with the aggressive slap, he was silent; his cheek blossoming a bright red color. Lifting a hand to touch his swelling cheek; he winced a bit at the contact of his cool fingers to the heated mark. Shifting his gaze to actually look Baalberith, he knew he'd pissed him off beyond reasoning; and he was going to have to pay for it in a different way than usual. Dreading what was next to come, he watched as the duke stood and went to the doors; locking them before turning himself to face Sytry; his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

Baalerith angry was like staring into the face of death; yet the only close thing you get to death is extreme pain. His hues followed Baalberith as he sat in the chair again, shifting in his spot, grabbing a cigar from his case. Lighting it, he put it in between his lips, adjusting himself in the spot he was currently in. His narrowed eyes went back onto Sytry as he moved his gloved hand, patting his lap; obviously indicating to the boy, 'Get in my lap.' Sytry looked at him for a few moments before knowing not listening to him would pour salt into the wound. Moving to sit in the elder's lap, he sat on one of his legs, shifting to make himself at least somewhat comfortable in the situation he was in currently. Sytry hated the stench of the duke's cigars, and he knew that all to well; that's why he did it. Moving the cigar from his lips; he moved it to press it against the pale skin of Sytry's neck. Lit and literally feeling the a small hell; tears built in his eyes as his toes curled in his shoes. He tried to keep himself to crying like an idiot; the cigar burns were almost like an action for 'Your ass is grass.' He didn't want to accept the fact that he fucked up to the point of no return; and he knew that he wouldn't gain the delicious freedom that he worked so hard again. He would be kept on a chain again; again, both literally and figuratively. Like Baalberith called him; he was simply a doll.

"Since you're acting like a cat has got your tongue; you're going to put that pretty little mouth to better use. Now, get undressed." Baalberith pulled the cigar away from the burnt flesh, pressing his gloved thumb against the wound; making the other whimper out at the pain. Before shoving him off of his lap so he could continue with what he ordered. Baalberith really loved seeing his precious nephew act like a frightened kitten. Sytry got up on shaky legs; the burn mark on his neck still burning like all hell; making him exhale to himself. He proceeded to unbutton his shirt and quietly drop it to the floor; as well as his jacket; exposing his chest to the cool air. He wanted to cover himself before Baalberith wouldn't condone that; not with what he had in store for the other. He finally ended up naked as the day he was born, keeping his hands firmly pressed to his sides. Baalberith held the cigar between his fingers, grabbing the cushion, putting it down in front of him; in between his legs. Obviously; he knew what he had to do to the other; it just had a chill ran down his spine. It's odd this is the way he's punished severely- But Sytry can concur that Baalberith is not a gentle 'lover' at all once it comes when he's right or wrong; or simply what he wants and doesn't have.

Dropping to his knees onto the cushion, he settled between his legs and lifted his slender fingers to unzip Baalberith's pants, after he unbuttoned them. He quietly pulled the pants down enough to reach the under garments, causing the demon's blood to run cold once more. An large bulge was visible in the front of the male's pants, leaving the other feeling a big overwhelmed. Grabbing the underwear, he pulled it down; freeing the elder from the confinements of his clothes. Staring at the elder's length, his eyes were wide; he still couldn't get over the size and girth of him. True, he was older than him by a lot; the thought that thing can even fit up his ass is near impossible. Baalberith is thorough about stretching; but that's another story for later. Grabbing the male's shaft with his nearly cold fingers, he proceeded to pleasure the male the best he could. Still naive about the wonders and measures of sex in general, he only did what he thought he could handle. Leaning forward to press a kiss to the man's cock every now and then as he gave a few kitten licks to the head. He knew he was doing a relatively good job for how inexperienced he is with the small but noticeable sounds that the elder was making every now and then. He exhaled through his nose and gathered a little more courage; leaning forward to take some of the girth into his mouth; being careful not to gag himself or push himself to the limit. It was a little hard to do that with the elder smirking above; shoving his head down a bit; just to tease and gag him every now and then. It pissed him off till no end; he was the one sitting down doing this and was being an ass about it. 'When is he not though? '

Biting on his lips, he shook his head, murmuring to himself. He didn't know what to do in general besides just suck and try his best. Baalberith was silent besides the occasional moan and grunt that escaped his lips when he did something right. Like lapping the vein on the underside of the large organ or even sliding his tongue against the slit. Looking down, his cheeks turned redder as he leaned forward more; bobbing his head slowly to give the other as much pleasure as he desired just to get him sated. Though, deep down, Sytry knew that he wouldn't be sated for awhile; which was basically the down side to that for him. He pumped the rest of the length he couldn't fit into his mouth with his nimble fingers; tracing his fingers and hands over the length and girth; squeezing the hilt once and awhile. Sucking with earnest on the head of his length, he eventually pulled back from the other; letting out a few pants. He didn't know how hard it was to suck off another being for such a long time; much less without any experience. He shuddered and looked down, rubbing his hands together once he sat there. Baalberith's cock was even more intimidating when it was hard; thick and just ready to pound any ass into shape. Licking his lips to moisten them even though they were already spit slicked, he waited for Baalberith to do something, anything, besides stare at him with those cold eyes.

Baalberith eventually shook his head, making the other lap across the lap, bent over, his ass in plain view. Though the fucking wasn't there just yet; one more obstacle was yet to come; and he DREADED this part with all of the being of his life. He was going to get spanked. A child punishment; one for a kid who never listens to is just a plain bad child. Sytry wasn't bad; in his own eyes but to Baalberith; he was the worst nightmare. He closed his eyes and gripped lightly onto the fabric of the others' pants; his face dangerously close to the others' thick length; it glistening from the spit that still remained from his previous ministrations. Taking off the glove from his right hand, he rubbed his hand over Sytry's ass lightly; squeezing; teasing the flesh lightly. After messing with him enough; he raised his hand, letting it slap the pale flesh. A sadistic grin tugged on the male's cheeks once he heard the yelp from the younger, a chuckle rumbling deep in his throat as he continued on; slapping his ass with rough force. Sometimes one side of his ass; sometimes both. All he knew is there is hurt like all hell; Baalberith's hand coming into the contact with the sensitive skin. His ass; turning the color of a red rose, it was going to hurt like hell to sit tomorrow; ontop of the fucking that was sure to come after the spanking. Whimpering, tears built in the younger male's eyes as Baalberith just kept going and going; not letting up even as he felt as if he was going to pass out. It was always the worst when he kept hitting one spot, over and over. But he got it; it was to teach him not to disobey him again. Yet they've went through this how many times? Baalberith is starting to get the idea that Sytry doesn't hate this at all.

After a few more, intentionally harder than the first ones, slaps. Baalberith quit spanking the younger. He spanked him until his ass was bloody red and tears were rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were slightly puffy from the tears; this was a sight to behold, was the only thing that Baalberith was thinking at the moment. He adored seeing the other so broken that tears were streaming down those cheeks rather than the usual scowl or innocent look he has on his face. Sometimes; how innocent he is in general just irks him to no end. Probably because he just wants him to suck cock better; pleasure him more than he did earlier but he didn't complain since it was only the first few times that he has done that; to his knowledge. Though he knew, he was the one to take the others' virginity and it was amazing to him. Relentless pounding into his nephew's virgin ass was his favorite past time, when he was spanking, burning, or just plain hurting him in general. He moved the boy face him as he sat in his lap; his cock resting against the boy's ass as he reached down to grab his hips firmly to keep him steady. Sytry knew what he had to do; and he did it. Moving himself to lift his ass up, he grabbed the length and shifted, moving to lower himself down on Baalberith's cock. His eyes widened at the intrusion, a choked cry escaping his lips as his mouth was covered by his own hand. He knew he couldn't be loud; but it was so hard to be quiet when he was being sunk down onto a thick cock, much less that it belongs to the spirit breaking Baalberith; his 'favorite' and yet only uncle. He shifted on his cock once the other was fully seated. He obviously wasn't prepared for the rough thrust of the other inside of him; a hiss coming from him as he other started rocking lightly. He couldn't deal with this very well, his free hand reaching out to dig his nails into the others' shoulder as he continued to fuck deep inside of him.

Gasping and the sound of skin slapping together was the only thing that could be heard, besides grunts and wanton moans from each of them. Letting out a shaky groan, he bounced himself on the others' length just to get this over with and give the other as much pleasure as he could. He shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, his head lolling back every now and then as he lifted and dropped himself on the length under him, shuddering at the feeling of the other, groaning to himself. He clenched his fists and arched his back inwards a bit, moaning coming from Sytry like it was no tomorrow. Biting on his already swollen lips, he couldn't help but weakly wrap his arms around the others' neck; clinging onto him like a helpless kitten, burying his face into his jawline. The stench of the cigar didn't even matter as he rode the others' cock, shuddering to himself, he curled his toes and arched his back a bit more. His chest pressed against the others', a hiss coming from him as he shuddered; knowing that he would have to act sick for a few days because he was being stretched so wide around the other. Also, it would be hard to explain a cigar burn when everyone knows his uncle is a cigar smoker. Freak accident, maybe? Getting snapped out of his trance as the other got deeper; a groan came from him as the other paved the way inside of him while a firm grip was on his hips; surely leaving a bruise. He hissed out and leaned down, moving Baalberith's shirt to the side a bit. He bit down hard; leaving a noticeable mark just to piss him off more. It worked, harder thrusts that would leave him trembling in the others' arms, turning into putty; weak noises coming from low in his throat as he tried to contain himself.

It was weird to say the least, getting off to his uncle fucking him into an oblivion but Sytry didn't care at the moment; his own length hard between their bodies. Baalberith moved to stand, still buried deep inside of the other, holding him close against his chest. Sytry blinked; almost immediately clinging onto the others' shoulders. Being carried to Baalberith's room, he let out a hum, as Sytry let out a few shudders and moans every now and then. Once Baalberith and Sytry reached the room, he laid the other down, squeezing his ass gingerly. Baalberith laid him down with himself; pushing him down; sliding him off of his length. A grunt came from him as he shook his head, putting the younger demon face down; ass up. Pushing his hand down on the front of his body; the only thing raised was his ass, giving him the best access. Sytry didn't deny the other, his ass raised and his legs spread. Having his face buried into the pillows was oddly erotic and some kind of sick and twisted way with Baalberith; but he couldn't complain at all. Despite this supposed to be a punishment; it always got him off in some way- To break his thoughts, Baalberith positioned himself in front of Sytry's entrance, getting a firm grip of Sytry's hips once more before thrusting himself roughly into the other. Both hissed out in unison; more of Sytry shuddered hard; moaning out between clenched teeth. Not even a second later; Baalberith started thrusting in his barely pliant body; Sytry reaching to grip onto the blankets between clenched fingers; letting out shaky sighs. This wasn't unwelcomed, being manhandled, held down onto the bed; everything done roughly and without mercy to him is basically how he was raised. Why wouldn't he get off it to? None the less, his own problem was still hard in between his petite legs, a tremble running down the demon's spine as Baalberith thrusted by a particularly nice feeling spot; precum beading at the tip of his length; his toes curling as he tried to brace himself; hearing Baalberith's guttural grunts behind his ear.

"Never thought you'd get hard by a punishment, doll. Do I need to be more brutal? This isn't a thing you're supposed to enjoy. You can't disagree with those whorish moans escaping your lips." There was that damned mocking laugh again.

At one different rough thrust; a gasp escaped him; trembling a bit as the other bottomed out inside of him. His full length rubbing against his walls; hiding his face into the bedding, him gripping onto the sheets aggressively; tugging on them. Fisting them in his hands; he couldn't handle the feeling of himself before rocked and back on Baalerith's length, releasing onto the bed, making a complete and utter mess on the sheets and slight on himself. Hiding his face in his arms; he groaned to himself, rather oversensitive as Baalberith kept thrusting. He had / a lot / of stamina for his age; it's good in fights but with sex with Sytry; it could basically go on for hours in his mind. Shuddering once the other passed again that one spot that could make him cum from a little attention; he didn't want to get hard again, he was already tired as hell. He knew Baalberith was only chasing his pleasure; and he wished he would chase it faster because fuck, at this rate he was going to cum repeatedly before the other even got off once. Lifting his ass up to accommodate his thrusting better; a tremble causing goosebumps on his skin even if it wasn't cold. Baalberith's thrusts started to get more erratic; knowing he was to release soon, he rocked his body to help the other just to finish. Not caring where he finished to be honest; he just wanted it to be over. After a minute; he felt the other freeze in place, and then he felt the others' cum flood inside of him. He scrunched up his nose; that would be hell to clean out later.. Pulling free from the other, Sytry groaned and sat at the top of the bed, laying on his back, looking at Baalberith. He sat on the bed, stripped himself of his clothes, and pulled the sheet to cover his lower half. Pulling out a cigar, he lit it; taking a drag from it.

"Get ready for round two, brat. If you thought I was done with you, you have another thing coming." Shit.


End file.
